SummerStrawberries
by sarah0211
Summary: Kei won a match against Hikari...and he wants a prize. My first fanfic.


**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own this wonderful anime, but I own the plot._

"I don't get it". That's what all Hikari said_. Yes, I really don't get it._

Hikari and Kei just reached the greenhouse. They were there to get some strawberries for Akira's shortcake. Kei start to pick strawberries, Hikari is following him holding a plastic container.

"You said something, Hikari?", Kei asked while picking a strawberry .He put it on the container Hikari was holding.

"Tsk, I said 'I don't get it'. Don't act like you are deaf," said Hikari, but Kei only shrugged.

_I still don't get it_.

Hikari was supposed to be at her house, spending her summer vacation studying for the coming exams. But God knows how, Akira kidnapped her (well, that's what she thinks) and dragged her to Kei's place. Turns out, Akira wants to have a tea party (seriously, who wants to drink some hot steaming tea in a hot summer afternoon?).

Now, how can she can beat Kei on their next exams if she's not prepared for it?

They can have a tea party without her. She would not mind.

"You can go now, you know," Kei paused. Hikari looked at him."But I'm sure, if you do, Akira will be upset." Kei said it, picking strawberries without looking at her.

Hikari stood still, not making any move. Kei really knows where to hit her.

_Takishima…._

Silence invaded the whole greenhouse. This time, Hikari takes notice of her surroundings. The greenhouse was located not that far behind the main house, and this is the first time she entered it. It is not as huge and extravagant like the greenhouse the SA class used in school, but it is big enough, well, she has to admit, it's five times larger than her house. Sui said that it was built for his brother after requesting it to their father since they always had their house being renovated and having extensions.

_The privilege of being rich_…

"I didn't know before that you grew strawberries here. You seems to be a good strawberry farmer," sarcasm was evident on Hikari's voice.

Kei shrugged."So, even in farming I excel? I didn't expected to hear it from you".

…..

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Thanks, Miss Rank Two."Kei gave his most annoying fake smile ever.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me Miss Rank Two?" Hikari's voice echoed inside the greenhouse.

Kei smiled again."It suits you perfectly," he pointed out.

"What are you trying to say, Takishima?"

"Nothing. But last time I checked, you can't do gardening or even farming. So, I beaten you again, got my point?"

Another thing Hikari was sure now, Kei knows how to annoy her, but it seems that it was not his intention now. What she smells in the air (aside from aroma of strawberries) was challenge, and everyone knows that she is not the type that backs of, especially if Kei is the opponent.

"Hmm, I can make up with that." Hikari said."I challenge you Takishima, in a strawberry picking contest!"

"Confident right there, Hikari?" Kei grinned."Let's find out then."

They stared at each other, and as if someone gave a cue, they ran and picked as fast and as many strawberries they could. Hikari was enjoying it, but still eager to beat her rival. Kei, on the other hand, was still calm and cool as ever, confident that Hikari can't beat him.

"Looks like I won, Hikari."

Yes, Kei won, by one strawberry."I want a prize."

_Isn't that enough you won again?_

Hikari gets a strawberry from the container and gave it to Kei. He removed the green stalk and ate the fruit.

"Hmm, that was sweet. But,I think this is much better."

"What are you-" Kei's lips covered hers. She was shocked of course and couldn't help herself from blushing. Later on, as if hypnotized by the kiss, Hikari just close her eyes and lean in to take the kiss.

_Soft and sweet…yeah, much better than strawberries._

"You two are too inspired picking strawberries, you got too much!"That's what Akira said while pouring tea on cups.

"Akira, the shortcake was good! Can I have another one?"Tadashi said, pulling Akira's sleeves.

"Will you stop it, you idiot!" and a flying pot was seen towards Tadashi's face.

THUD.

"Ouch."

Ryuu and Jun laughed. Megumi raised her sketchpad, _'The strawberries were sweet_,' written.

Kei smiled."There is much sweeter than that, Megumi. Right, Miss Rank Two?"

_Was he referring to-?_

Hikari blushed and shouted," Don't call me Miss Rank Two!"

**A/N**:_Hello!This is my first fanfic.I wrote this as an entry in a contest in Facebook I joined. I'm a newbie in this site, please be kind to me. So, what do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
